Rekindling the flame
by CrystalPrison
Summary: Six years ago Uchiha Sasuke left Konoha. Now he's returned, but with a bit of a surprise.past OroxSasu,NejixSasu Yaoi mentions of Mpreg
1. Darkness

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings for this chapter:None**

* * *

Darkness….their cloak. The only thought Sasuke Uchiha had as he ran for his life, he knew full well what would happen if they were caught. Still running atop the trees he addressed the bundle he carried on his back. "Are you alright?" In reply it gripped his shoulders and gave a small nodding motion. Feeling his enemy's presence grow nearer he adjusted his grip on the bundle and sped up.

Despite his caution he heard footsteps grow closer and he knew son they would catch up with him. Suddenly a kunai whizzed out of the air and hit the bark of the tree where his foot was moments ago. Several more flew through the air and he shifted his burden to his chest carefully holding it, instantly thankful as several kunai grazed his sides.

They were coming closer to his destination now, the enemies still getting closer but he knew if he could just keep running they would be safe.

Suddenly out of the trees came his pursuers. He knew full well if it was him versus them all without his burden he would be fine but… He shook his head; he couldn't just abandon it that was why he was leaving. Turning his head he realized he didn't recognize any of them. Biting his lip hard enough to draw blood he ran a finger over one hand still holding his bundle. Making the one handed signs he swiftly made the signs for the summoning jutsu. At his command an eight foot snake appeared. "Attack them!"

At once it obeyed his command and he kept going. _'Almost there……'_

There he'd made it he'd almost made it just a little more. He sped up and climbed the trees as he went jumping up as well as forward until he could see his destination.

Konoha, The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Now he could only hope they'd accept them.


	2. Return

Disclaimer:Still don't own Naruto guys.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Return, he was back at last.

Sasuke sighed landing from a tree near a bit away from a training ground and winced. His dead pursuers hadn't gotten him much but the wounds on his back did hurt. However he was grateful that the wounds weren't bad, after all people here would be justified in locking him in a prison cell.

Looking around he noticed something at the training ground. A dog, a very large dog with two figures nearby. _'Akamaru_' he thought realizing one of the people would be Kiba. He wasn't so sure about the other one but he had a good feeling at the very least Kiba would give him a chance to explain. Lifting the blanket he saw his charge had fallen asleep while they were traveling and a small smile graced his lips. Shaking his head he headed towards the training field.

While he was walking he saw Kiba and Akamaru use Gatsuga on the other who promptly blocked the attack with a force field of chakra. Briefly he wondered if it were an enemy or worse a sound ninja after him. After all Gatsuga was a powerful attack.

After Kiba stopped the attack the other seemed to say something for Kiba turned around. Nearing the two he realized that Neji Hyuuga was the Inuzuka boy's companion.

Kiba stared at them and drew a kunai "What are you doing here Sasuke!" he demanded looking ready to attack if Sasuke posed any threat.

Neji however held up a hand. "Calm down Kiba, he's no threat." He stated

"Alone maybe but don't forget what happened when we chased after him." Kiba pointed out "Besides he's obviously got something with him.

Realizing what the other meant Sasuke tightened his grip; he didn't want to fight them but if they forced him…

A smirk made its' way to Neji's lips. "It's of less harm than Uchiha. "He replied calmly "Why don't you go find Team Seven and bring them to the Hokage. We'll join you shortly." He suggested coolly

Kiba looked at the older ninja. He wasn't quite sure if this was smart but then again Neji _did have_ the Byakugan. "Alright man." He said "C'mon Akamaru." He said leaping on his dog's back.

Neji waited until they were out of sight before taking a step towards the Uchiha. "So Sasuke….What brings you to Konoha?" he asked casually.

Sasuke forced himself to stay still. "That's none of your business Hyuuga." He stated firmly.

"Ah but it is. How do you think Kiba would react to your…friend?"

Sasuke gulped slightly "What do you mean?"

Neji sighed softly "So naïve Sasuke. You're known as a traitor here and you casually walk in with a child no less. What do you think people would think?"

Sasuke froze he hadn't thought about it like that and gave a silent prayer that nothing would happen to them. "What are you going to do?" he asked hesitantly

"Nothing," Neji replied simply stepping forward removing the blanket to reveal the child's face. She stirred slightly and blinked sleepily at him with black eyes flecked with gold before falling back asleep "However if you'd care to tell me who she is…"

Sasuke suppressed a shudder despite what Orochimaru had done he couldn't fight the feeling he was getting from the Hyuuga. "Why do you want to know?" he demanded

"Curiosity," he replied

"Curiosity killed the cat." He replied

"Curiosity was framed by greed," Neji replied looking directly into Sasuke's eyes.

The Uchiha forced himself not to avert his gaze from the Hyuuga's pearl white eyes. "Her name is Tsukiyo." He replied

"Hmm…Moonlight." He surveyed the child's snow white skin. "How fitting." He commented "She's yours I suppose?" he added offhandedly not acting at all like he was facing a known traitor.

Sasuke nodded once hoping Neji wouldn't get any deeper into the subject. Averting his eyes he spoke softly "Hai."

Neji noticed the movement of the Uchiha's eyes "Really now," he commented going against the other's unknown wish. "Who's the mother?"

Sasuke looked away. "That's none of your business." He replied

"And what do you expect me to tell the Hokage hmm 'Oh yes he has a child he claims is his but refuses to give the mother's name' that won't bode to well Sasuke." He pointed out.

Sasuke growled. "Tell anyone else this and I'll rip your throat out and feed it to Kakashi's dogs." He threatened.

"Of course." He replied silkily already expecting the Uchiha's answer. After all eyes didn't go unnoticed by a Hyuuga and for Neji even less.

Sasuke looked at his feet. "She's mine….I'm the one who gave birth to her." His voice cracked slightly "Orochimaru is the father….experiments" he whispered. A single tear fell from his eyes which Neji caught on one finger lightly before touching his shoulder gently.


	3. Patience

Disclaimer: Ok if you guys were me and owned Naruto would you be making a fanfic or making this happen. Second option…me too.

* * *

Patience, something everyone was short of…

Naruto was standing in the Hokage's office with his team. "So Sasuke appeared and you left him there?" Kiba nodded "With Neji?" Another nod, "How do you know Neji won't kill him?"

"Calm down Naruto," Sakura reassured him "Neji wouldn't do anything like that."

"Still…why'd you have to bring us here instead of to him?"

Tsunade looked at Naruto "Because brat Sasuke is know as a traitor. You don't bring him to friends you bring him to me."

Naruto looked at her "Shut up Tsunade baa-chan! We should so have went to Sasuke!"

Kakashi looked up from his book and was about to comment when Neji walked in followed shortly by Sasuke who was carrying something on his back. Neji's eyes were shadowed with a calm thoughtfulness while Sasuke had an unreadable look in his shadowy eyes. Tsunade leaned forward. "So Kiba wasn't lying, you are back" She whispered before composing herself "Sasuke Uchiha you are a known traitor here why have you come here willingly?" She asked getting on topic the best she could.

Sasuke averted his gaze and recalled everything Neji had told him previously. "I apologize Hokage-sama," He began. "I have come here because of something that happened in Sound." He shifted Tsukiyo from his back and set her down removing the blankets covering her. "This girl is-"

He was cut off by Tsunade leaning forward "Uchiha! What in the world do you have that child for!?"

Sasuke closed his eyes trying to stay calm. "She was in danger from Orochimaru so I took her with me…" he said his voice trailing off.

Tsunade stared at him for a moment. "Kakashi, take your team Kiba and Neji outside and wait there." She ordered

He nodded "Come on children." He said sounding rather bored.

Once they where gone Tsunade looked at Sasuke "Continue" She prompted.

Sasuke nodded once "While at Orochimaru's he….for lack of better words, gave me a girl and…told me to" he paused "Impregnate her." He said ignoring the Hokage's look of pure shock he continued. "This happened about two years into sound. I left with her because I knew she would be in danger."

Tsunade nodded and stepped forward placing a hand on Tsukiyo's forehead checking he health. "It makes sense," She murmured mostly to herself. "He wanted Uchiha's and he could have unlimited ones." She looked at him "What kind of danger?"

Sasuke sighed this was where it could be more difficult "While in Sound her mother died and I looked after her. I knew full well that Orochimaru planned on taking my body soon so there would be no one to look after her. Aside from that…I didn't want her to go through what I did." He finished, so far so good.

"On the way here did anyone chase you?"

"Yes a small patrol of Sound ninja otherwise no."

She nodded. "Very well." She looked at Shinuze "Go and get Neji." She paused before leaning over and whispering something in her assistant's ear. The girl nodded and bustled off to get Neji and what ever mystery thing Tsunade wanted.

Neji walked in momentarily looking slightly confused but calm. "Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"Neji…Sasuke told me a bit about why he is here. I trust you did a brief interrogation of why he's here?"

"Hai," He replied curtly

"Good, did he tell you about what Orochimaru did and planned to do?"

"Yes."

She nodded once "Very well. Considering the circumstances Uchiha I shall allow you to stay here. But only as you swear, not on your life but your child's, that you will not leave Konoha again."

Sasuke blinked was it honestly that obvious how much a child could mean to him? However looking at Tsunade he nodded. There was a moment of silence between the three of them before Tsukiyo began to stir slightly. After a moment she was awake and looking at Tsunade "Where's my daddy?" She asked

Tsunade blinked it was almost entertaining to here an Uchiha called 'Daddy', however she motioned to Sasuke. Tsukiyo smiled and lept of the desk Sasuke had set her on and walked over to Sasuke taking his hand.

"Hmm…now then Neji let the others in will you." When Neji opened the door in fell Kiba and Naruto after them Sakura walked in with Kakashi and Sai 1

"Well…can he stay baa-chan?" he asked looking at Tsunade not really noticing Tsukiyo was awake.

"Yes Naruto they can stay." She replied patiently

"Yes! The team's going to be awesome now!" He laughed and noticed Tsukiyo who had already caught the others confused gaze. "Hey uh who is she."

Sasuke sighed. '_Not again' Tsunade_ however interrupted "Get that story later. Now I think it's more important to find out where he's going to live."

"He could live with me." Naruto volunteered

"I don't know Naruto," Sakura replied "Isn't your apartment a bit messy?"

"Yeah but it's not that bad." He replied.

Sai spoke "He might just get lost in the filth, dickless."

"Aww come on guys. Seriously."

"No Naruto." Tsunade said seriously. She looked around the room "Neji"

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

"You recently moved out of the Hyuuga compound, correct."

"Yes."

"And your house is relatively clean?"

"Yes"

"Very well. He's staying with you." She said plainly.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You and Neji are sharing an apartment." She repeated. "Now then leave me alone I have a headache."

Sasuke blinked if headaches were what he remembered they meant….yup there it was the bottle of sake. He gently pulled Tsukiyo out of the office and into the hallway. "So Teme….who is she."

Sasuke looked at Naruto "She's my daughter."

Naruto blinked "Seriously,"

"I am serious."

"…….oh. Umm congratulations."

He nodded and Neji spoke "We might want to leave. There's a storm on the way."

Sasuke nodded again ad began to leave Tsukiyo on one side Neji on the other. They stayed silent for the walk home, both men lost in their own thoughts. After a while Neji motioned Sasuke to a grey building and led them upstairs to it Tsukiyo stumbling slightly. Neji could tell she was tired from the journey she was fairly young after all.

Once they reached the apartment where Neji lived Sasuke looked around. The place was sparsely furnished as far as he could tell. "Where would you like us?"

Neji motioned for Sasuke to follow him as they walked to a room. Opening the door he entered the guest room which had…two beds "……that smaller bed wasn't there before hand." He murmured.

Sasuke thought for a moment "Tsunade-sama did send Shinuze out for something…" he paused and Tsukiyo yawned "Bed." He ordered gently picking her up.

Neji nodded "do what you please." He said softly to Sasuke "And if you want to treat the wounds on your back there's a first aid kit in the cabinet." He said turning and walking out as thunder crashed outside "Thought it would be here soon."

Sasuke smiled and lay his daughter on the bed covering her with blankets. His host was a bit odd but nice enough at least. He was also extremely calm about the situation. He added as an afterthought considering his lack of a panicked reaction to Sasuke's daughter.

He sat down afterwards _'what do I do now...I got us here but now what?'_

He placed his head in his hands feeling more helpless than he had in a long time. After all what would happen if something happened to Konoha, the villagers could blame him.

He blinked looking up as a hand came to rest on his shoulders. "Don't worry Sasuke." Neji said calmly, whatever had been bugging him off his mind. "Just be patient, everything will turn out fine."

* * *

1 Ok guys I know close to NOTHING about Sai. So if anyone wants him to make more random appearances then I will need to know more about his personality. Any info would be great. 

Oh and by the way Tsukiyo is about four years old-ish


	4. Shock

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its' characters.

* * *

**

Shock…the one word that described Sasuke's emotions

"How can you say it just so easily?" he asked, his voice low. "Can you just guarantee it, that nothing will happen to us?"

Neji shook his head slightly "No Sasuke, I'm not guaranteeing that. But I can guarantee that everything will be alright."

"Is there a difference?" he asked

"Yes…there is…"

"Prove it."

"Here's an example you should understand…On a mission people get hurt but the mission can be successful right?"

Sasuke nodded "right."

"So you see my point?" he asked his voice understanding

Sasuke gave him a half glare "Yeah, yeah, I understand."

"Good," his eyes flickered over Sasuke's back "You never treated your wounds…."

"I never got around to it….Where were you anyway?" Neji motioned to his clothes. He had changed from his training clothes to baggy grey sweatpants and a loose tee shirt. He nodded "would you mind if I borrowed something?"

"Not at all…take your pick." Sasuke stood up and stretched slightly and wincing with pain. "I'll get that first aid kit too…"he commented as Sasuke headed into Neji's room.

Looking in a semi adjacent door he found Neji's room. It was fairly plain the only decorations being a bed, a dresser, a pair of swords hanging on the wall and a plain brown piano. Sasuke took a moment to study it, the instrument was plain but Sasuke could see it was well used. Shaking his head he walked across the room and shifted through Neji's drawers until he found a good pair of sweatpants. Sliding of his dirty pants he put on the pants and began looking for a shirt. After a moment he found one and took off his old one staring at it briefly deciding on whether or not he should just toss it. Throwing it next to his pants he was about to put on the shirt when he heard Neji's voice, "Don't"

Sasuke froze briefly "What?!?" Neji stepped forward from where he had been standing in the doorway. He turned "How long were you…."

Neji smirked "Not long, don't worry." He tossed a jar of ointment to Sasuke. "You might want to treat those wounds first." He commented

"I know," he replied. Sitting on the Hyuuga's bed he dipped his fingers in the ointment. Raising his hand he was about to put the ointment on his shoulders. He stopped however when a wave a pain hit him. Cursing inwardly he sighed "Damn…."

Neji sat on the bed next to him, "Don't worry and stay still." He said simply taking the jar from him.

"What?"

"You obviously can't treat your wounds. I'll do it, unless you want to let them get infected" he pointed out

Sasuke frowned slightly, he didn't like depending on others, but, he didn't like the idea of his friends over reacting "Fine…"

Nodding Neji slid behind the Uchiha. Taking one look at the Uchiha's back which had several new wounds as well as some half healed old ones he started to treat the wounds. Applying the cream to his fingers he rubbed it across the other's shoulders feeling him tense instantly "Relax." He whispered soothingly. Sasuke didn't reply and Neji continued. Running his fingers now over Sasuke's back he noticed the others head bow and smiled. Sighing he noticed a half healed wound that looked like it had been reopened _'stupid Uchiha' _He rubbed the ointment into the wound gently knowing it could easily be infected. He smiled gently wiping his fingers on his pants when he was done. After a moment he vanished only to reappear moments later with some bandages. Slowly and gently so as to not shock the Uchiha he began to wrap them around the younger boy's back. He felt Sasuke stiffen slightly before relaxing once more against Neji's touch.

Sasuke sighed softly _'this feels…nice…..' _Once the Hyuuga was done he made to move his hands away. Realizing his source of comfort was being taken away he instantly moved to press Neji's hand to his side "Don't" he murmured

Neji was shocked at first but nodded sliding his arms around Sasuke so he was holding him from behind. He felt Sasuke clasp his hand and gently loosened his fingers so that he could intertwine their fingers. He smirked; he had been well aware of how he had been affecting Sasuke earlier and couldn't help but be happy at how it turned out.

Absentmindedly he pressed his lips into the crook of Sasuke's neck. "Mmm Neji?" Sasuke mumbled

"Hmm" he asked

"What are we?"

"…..that depends." He replied tightening his grip slightly around Sasuke breath ghosting across the Uchiha's neck.

"On….?"

"If you want this to happen more often." He replied

Sasuke leaned into Neji's embrace slightly "I'd like that."

A smile made its way to Neji's features "good" he whispered "Because I do too." With those words he gently slid his hands away from Sasuke long enough to turn his head to the side. Leaning forward Neji pressed his lips to Sasuke's for a brief moment. "Does that answer you question?" Sasuke leaned in for another kiss leaving Neji pleasantly shocked

* * *

Hey guys I have one simple request...Don't kill me for stopping their...please.Oh and just to clarify last chapter Sasuke was lying. 


	5. Warm

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its' characters.**

* * *

Warmth, Sasuke wasn't sure where he was but it was warm.

After a few moments he realized someone was shaking him. At first he thought it was Neji then he realized the hand was too small. Blinking he turned his head to see Tsukiyo above him. "Daddy, there's some lady here with Neji-san." She said Sasuke sighed sitting up

"Did she say who she was?" "No, but she's kinda weird...She had buns in her hair though. She said she wanted to speak to him alone."

"That sounds like Tenten. It's no wonder she wants to talk to him."

"Wonder what they're saying..."

Sasuke sighed softly. "Who knows?" He got out of bed and raked a hand through his hair focusing on the conversation in the other room.

"Neji" he heard Tenten start "Why don't you just kick him out. She won't remember him. She's only four."

Neji's fist slammed into something "Tenten, you gave me Naruto's message for Sasuke and your own opinion. I'd advise you to leave."

Sasuke turned his attention away from the conversation to his daughter. "C'mon let's go." She nodded and grabbed his hand and taking him into the other room.

Tenten apparently wasn't done yet "Neji why won't you listen to me?!"

"I am but I don't agree with you" he replied his tone as calm as he could make it.

Tenten caught sight of them and gave them a look before vanishing. Neji sighed; Sasuke walked over and touched his shoulder sympathetically. "She's being annoying lately."

"It's our fault isn't it?" Tsukiyo said sadly.

"Not at all,"Neji said though Sasuke could detect the lie in his voice. "She's been a bit off lately." He paused, "Oh and your team demands you go to the bridge for a reaquantince in an hour Sasuke…As well as Sakura sending some clothes for Tsukiyo"

"Oh joy…bonding with a pervert, an imbecile, a stalker and…..Sai….I suppose I'll need to thank her though"

"They aren't all that bad." Neji pointed out fairly "Besides they're your team, they're important."

"I know" he replied

The conversation was interrupted by Tsukiyo who was slightly oblivious to the situation "can I go look at the clothes Daddy?" She asked

Sasuke smirked "yes go ahead."

"Yay!" Smiling happily she took the bag of clothes and dragged it to the other room where they could here the rustling of the bag as its' contents were searched.

Sasuke sighed softly "What's wrong?" he asked gently

"It's…nothing…." Neji replied

"Something tells me 'nothing' wouldn't make you act like that." Sasuke replied.

Neji shook his head slightly "You weren't there that day I fought Naruto were you?" he asked softly

Sasuke blinked he could practically feel the tension around the Hyuuga "No, I wasn't….why?"

"That day I told Naruto exactly why I felt the way I did towards Hinata-sama and Hiashi-sama…" Sasuke gave him a look silently asking he continue. "When I was four my father died…."His voice grew shaky with emotion "When I was thirteen…nine years after his death my uncle told me the truth…but the fact that my own teammate could think that age could make you forget something as important as a parent…." He trailed off slowly.

Sasuke's hand gently rubbed his shoulder as he stood next to Neji's chair. "It'll be fine." He murmured

Neji leaned his body back slightly as Sasuke's fingers rubbed his shoulder "Arigato." He whispered standing up. "Sasuke….I'm going to go out for a bit…borrow some clothes, eat, do whatever while I'm gone but…."

Sasuke nodded in understanding "You need to think" he finished

Neji smiled slightly at Sasuke's understanding and gave him a nod before jumping out his window onto the rooftop.

* * *

As the mid-October wind hit his face he smiled slightly '_this is almost like a belated birthday present for Naruto' _he mused silently as he ran towards his destination. Soon his feet led him to his thinking place. It was a tall oak tree at the edge of the Hyuuga compound where it met the woods. He'd been coming to this spot for years because his father had once taken him here and this is where he felt closest to him. '_I don't know what to do father. I truly don't, part of me…it couldn't be happier. Sasuke would be willing to be with me…but my team…. They don't accept him very well or at least Tenten doesn't. And I'm not sure how Lee and Gai-Sensei will react either. Even if I am a Jonin I can't pretend their opinions mean nothing. What do I do…?' _He sighed lightly as another wind ran through the sky, "I guess I'll just have to take that chance" he whispered though part of him was daunted at the prospect. He knew that aside from his team a relationship with a male and Sasuke Uchiha at that would most likely be considered a disgrace in all ways. He didn't know what Hiashi would think but he knew the elders would forbid it. After sitting there for a while he became aware of another presence.

Looking down he saw Hinata looking up into the tree at him and he smirked motioning for her to come up which she did. Studying him for a moment she tipped her head "Neji-Ni-San…what's wrong?"

A small smile made its' way to his lips, she'd gotten much more perceptive and confident around people, especially him "Nothing of importance Hinata-sama." He replied.

"If something is bothering you it is important Ni-san." She insisted

Neji sighed, he knew he could trust Hinata but….He decided he would stretch the truth in some areas "Fine" he consented making the other smile. He sighed, "Hinata…you know full well what it's like to want something, right?' She nodded "Has it ever happened where you wanted something so much it hurts, and you can have it, but you don't know what others will think and they might treat you differently for it." He sighed part of him wanted to take back his words but he wouldn't.

Hinata gazed at her cousin knowing this was more than some random want for something. "If you ask me Ni-san, I would think that if you want something that badly people should accept it."

Neji smiled at her innocent words '_if only Hinata… if only' _He stood up in the tree "I need to go Hinata, I'll see you soon."

She nodded and smiled "Sayonara Neji."


	6. Silence

**Disclaimer: Not yet either**

**Two things guys...**

**1.Thank you all my reviewers**

**2. A friendly reminder because I always forget it...Daylight savings time is early this year

* * *

**

Silence, that was what met him when he entered the appartment

As Neji walked into his apartment he smiled slightly, Sasuke was sitting on the couch staring at a scroll. Tsukiyo, who had seemingly gotten bathed, was entertaining herself with what seemed to be a beach ball. Wondering where the hell she'd gotten that he walked over to Sasuke.Only when Neji was casting a shadow over the scroll did he look up "Yes?"

"Don't you have a meeting to go to?"

Sasuke looked at a clock, "I have time to kill." He replied

Neji sighed and nodded "Did you get your thinking done?" Sasuke asked

"Yes," _'I got a thousand more questions though…'_

"What did you decide?"

Neji smirked "That's for me to know and you to find out, Sasuke"

Sasuke returned the smirk "Why are you hiding something from us Hyuuga?"

"Not at all Sasuke." He replied simply

"Good" he paused "Are you coming with us to meet Naruto and the others?"

Neji shrugged "No, after all you need to bond with your team. They weren't the same without you; I don't want to get in your way."

Sasuke blinked "If you say so….." He shrugged "We better get going." He said putting the scroll down. Standing and stretching he took the ball away from Tsukiyo "C'mon we gotta go."

Tsukiyo smiled with childish innocence. "We get to go meet your friends? Let's go!"Smiling she walked over to Neji and hugged him where he had sat on the couch before grabbing her father's hand and walking out the door

* * *

Naruto, Sakura and Sai sat on the bridge "Where are they." Naruto complained

Sasuke walked up "Where's who?"

Naruto blinked, looked at Sasuke, stood up, walked over and punched him in the face, hard. Sasuke gasped as his head snapped to the side. "I deserved that." He murmured cracking his neck.

"That was for leaving Teme." Naruto informed him

"I figured that out usuratonkachi." He replied

"So just thought you should know." He countered.

Sakura sighed sensing an argument starting "Calm down both of you." She said firmly.

Sasuke couldn't help but give her a look; Sakura had changed in the past several years and was no longer the girl who would blindly follow him. He gave a small approving smile at the change.

There was a small awkward silence until Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm "Even if Kakashi-sensei is here you're still explaining what you've done the past six years" Naruto ordered

Sasuke sighed "It's a long story Dobe."

"Well Sensei is normally really late." Naruto pointed out

"Fine, fine." He sighed. "It's fairly obvious what I did part of the time" He pointed out looking at Tsukiyo.Naruto couldn't help but laugh as Sakura shook her head "We didn't mean like that Teme." He laughed

Sasuke smirked slightly, they didn't see him as a traitor. "Other than that I trained a lot. There's not really much to do."

"Wait….."Naruto said "For six years you…for lack of better words banged some chick, knocked her up and trained?"

'_Ok, not quite like that…' he_ thought. "More or less."

Sakura had turned slightly red at her friend's lack of finesse. "Wow….." She averted her gazed to Tsukiyo who was talking with Sai, while the boys briefly went into boy talk "What'cha doing?" Tsukiyo asked

Sai looked up and glared "Drawing.""What'cha drawing?"

"Something…."

"What's it look like?"

Sai gave her another glare "Bug someone else."

"Why?""I said so."

"Why?"

"Because I did"

"Why?""Uchiha control your daughter!" he said

Sasuke looked at them and smirked "Why?"

Sai sighed "I'll be in a tree if you need me."

When Sai was gone Sasuke smirked "Behave, Ok Tsukiyo."

"Ok….He was no fun anyways." She walked over to Sakura "Are _you_ fun?"

She looked around "Ummm……….yes?"

"Ok" she smiled

"Oh Sakura," Sasuke said suddenly "thanks for the clothes and beach ball you sent with Tenten."

Sakura laughed "Something told me Neji wouldn't have much clothing for a four year old."

"He doesn't…..So what did you guys do?" he asked getting back on subject.

Naruto blinked "Trained, ate ramen, avoided near death, went up from Genin, random stuff."

Sakura nodded "That's really about it; I became a medical ninja but otherwise nothing."

Naruto nodded "One thing hasn't changed though….Kakashi-sensei is always late."

Sasuke nodded in agreement, they'd been waiting about half an hour for him.

Suddenly Kakashi appeared on the above them. When Naruto and Sakura didn't shout 'you're late!' he was very happy

Kakashi clapped his hands together "Well my students," He said once Sai appeared "let's get started"

Naruto raised a hand "…Sensei what are we doing?"


	7. Boredom

**Disclaimer: Don't own it yet either guys

* * *

**

Boredom: Sasuke was very bored right now

Sasuke sighed; they'd talked for a while before Sakura had decided they should go shopping. It was alright at first but was slowly getting boring. He looked at the bags in his hand '_At least I'm done with the clothes….'_Naruto smiled "Now that we got the clothes out of the way let's do something good!""And what would that be?" Kakashi asked"….Umm, I dunno." He shrugged"How about we go off into different groups." Sakura suggested "After all I doubt that you want to go shopping with me, besides I want to get Tsukiyo some toys…"Sasuke sighed, '_trust Sakura to go insane over Tsukiyo…' _he thought shrugging "we may as well, just please don't spoil her Sakura."

Sakura nodded and grabbed Tsukiyo's hand leading her to a toy store in the mall. Suddenly Naruto grabbed the Uchiha's arm "Come on Teme….you owe me birthday presents." He said dragging him towards a store.

"Naruto….I don't have enough money for six years of presents."

"I know…this is just for this year don't worry."

Sasuke sighed rolling his eyes as Naruto dragged him into a weapon store _'At least it's not ramen…'_ he thought

Naruto immediately began to look around but Sasuke was a bit slower. He hadn't missed the subtle death glares people in the shop were giving him. He was suddenly glad Sakura had Tsukiyo. She wouldn't be hated if she was there. He shook his head and began to examine a kunai set. The set had a simple elegance to it; they were silver with engraved vines on the handle. He smirked when he saw the way the vines wrapped around the blade to form a thin, sharp point.

Suddenly Naruto was standing behind him "Ooh, that's cool you should get that!"Sasuke smirked at his blonde friend's excitement "I think I will, you done?"

"Yeah," Naruto said showing him what he got; it was a crimson red shuriken holder with a black fox on it. Sasuke gave a low whistle of approval at the sight, it was impressive.

Walking up to the register he was about to pay when the cashier gave him a look "Sorry, but we don't sell to worthless traitors." He said a note of cold hatred in his voice.

Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously; if there was one thing this guy should know it was not to disrespect his friends. Sasuke grabbed his friends arm dragging him away leaving their stuff on the counter.

Once they were outside he looked at Naruto "What were you thinking Dobe?"

"That he disrespected my friend."

Sasuke gave a hollow laugh "Don't worry about it; I'm expecting more of that. Don't forget I did leave Naruto, not everyone's as trusting as you guys.

"Well duh, Teme" Naruto said but grinned as Sakura walked over to them a few minutes later

"Hey guys," She smiled "Didn't find anything good then?"

Sasuke shrugged "Not much…." He didn't want Tsukiyo to know how people felt like treating him.She nodded but gave him a look that said 'I don't believe you' "Anyone know where Sai and Kakashi-sensei went?"

"No." They said in unison.

Tsukiyo looked around "Daddy's look alike is over there…" She said pointing to and art supply store not very far off

They looked over and shockingly enough she was right. However before they could ask how she found him Kakashi appeared behind them and moments later Sai appeared from the store.

Gripping their bags they left the mall and headed outside. Upon exiting they were all shocked to see a very early snow storm coming, there was already about five inches on the ground. Exchanging glances they all decided they would continue this after the storm ended.


	8. Music

**I am Soooooooooooooofive minutes lateroooooo sorry guys. My computer was stupid and got a virus an of course it didn't mess with the system. Just my ability to log into sites. And of course to make it worse it only affected my two most favorite sites two. To top it off yesterday I tried logging in here…it worked under my friends accounts but (Of course) not mine As my friends say, it hates me. Anyways it's gone (For now) so I get to update, but I'm not sure if it's gonna come back so I'm not sure how soon the next updates going to be….**

**Sorry for the rant too….**

**Disclaimer: Are Neji and Sasuke together in the series? If I owned Naruto they would be

* * *

**

Music that was the first thing he'd heard.

Sasuke had just entered the apartment with Tsukiyo happy that Sakura had talked them into getting coats. He shook his head and dusted off his hair clearing himself of the snow that had fallen. That was when he heard the music, it was a piano but he couldn't tell if it was recorded or not. Briefly he remembered that Neji had a piano. Wondering if the Hyuuga was the one playing this he kicked off his sandals. Putting the subject out of his mind he went into the room Neji had given them. Setting down the bag of toys for Tsukiyo he began to put away the clothes they'd bought.

Tsukiyo meanwhile had broken into her toys using that as entertainment while her father put away their stuff rest.

"Daddy?"

"Hn?"

"Why was that Sai guy so weird?"

Sasuke chuckled softly "I don't quite know," He replied quietly

"Well he is really weird" She said "He just is, right?"

"Yes he is rather weird." He chuckled

"Yeah I mean while you guys were talking he was in a tree. And he wouldn't tell me what he was drawing either." She pouted

Sasuke laughed lightly, his daughter was cute when she looked like that "Cheer up Tsukiyo, he'll come around eventually don't worry."

"I know" She said once more seeming happy.

Turning away from the drawers he looked at Tsukiyo, she was busy playing. He nodded to himself deciding he was going to find out about that piano music. Briefly telling Tsukiyo he would be a few rooms away if he was needed he walked out the door.

Entering the room his gaze instantly found Neji. He was sitting on the piano bench. And even though there was no music in front of him he was playing, in truth he seemed to be in his own world not noticing Sasuke at all.

And as he stood there Sasuke could almost see a story unfold in front of his eyes, the quiet parts when he walked out were representing peace and warmth, happiness. As he stood there the music grew louder, Sasuke could feel anger and sorrow overflowing through the music. It remained like that for a while with it growing more intense.

Suddenly it slowed as if something was calming the ferocious anger. Like something was happening to make it disappear. The music remained like that for some time with occasional bursts of energy every now and then.

And then it ended an odd gentleness flowing through it.

Sasuke stood there dumbstruck as Neji pulled away coming out of his little world. He turned toward Sasuke as if just noticing him before raising an eyebrow at his expression.Sasuke took a step towards him "Nobody really knows you do they?" he whispered. Neji raised an eyebrow "what you just played….no one knows you like that do they?"

Neji shook his head "No, no one really knows me like that…."

"Why not? Haven't you told your team what you felt?"

Neji smiled slightly "No, I really haven't I'd like to but I don't really think they'd understand." He got off the bench and walked to the bed motioning for Sasuke to do the same.

Sasuke blinked he hadn't really expected that "Did you not want me to hear it then?"

Neji sighed slightly "I really…don't mind." He caught the surprised look Sasuke gave him "I think it's because of all…to put it bluntly, the shit we've been through, especially with our families."

Sasuke nodded, he didn't know much about the Hyuuga having been absent from both of the times he'd fought in the chunin exams. However Naruto had given his some information on his childhood when they were discussing Sakura's relatively peaceful childhood before he'd left.

The Hyuuga seemed to have some questions of his own "Sasuke, I know this is personal so you don't need to answer but…Orochimaru….why and how did he…" he trailed off unsure.

Sasuke blinked he hadn't expected him to ask _that _so soon. However he decided that Neji more than deserved to know the truth, after all he knew about the problem to begin with.

"Well…he did it because he wanted more. More of everything, Justus especially, his plan was to get a child from me. He wanted…..me as well…." He looked down ashamed "he wanted me…in more than one way. It started after about a year of training. He……had me once before telling Kabuto to get to work. At first I-I didn't know what they were doing. They ran all these tests. Then they did expiraments, it took about a year or so for it to work. I'm not sure how many tries they made. All I know is after each try Orochimaru would………then one time it worked." He closed his eyes feeling tears forming in his eyes.

Suddenly he felt Neji's arms around him, the feeling was warm, gentle. He leaned unconsciously against the others warmth. And so sitting there, Neji holding him close he knew that he would be fine, he and Tsukiyo would be safe, he wouldn't let anything happen, and something told him Neji wouldn't either...


	9. Meanwhile

**Disclaimer: Hey guys I still don't own it**

**Ok Guys….sorry but this is the last update for a while. I'm gunna be going to Florida for a bit more than a week on Thursday. Then there's the unpacking and catching up so I'm not sure when it'll be…but probably two weeks. Ugh. But don't worry I'll be thinking of plot details while I'm there, after all there's a wedding while everyone else dances I'll think of yaoi! That makes perfect sense! Now read this while I listen to the Numa Numa Dance!

* * *

**

Meanwhile somewhere else in Konoha two people were taking refuge in an apartment.

Naruto stretched "anything I can get you Sakura-chan?"

"No thanks Naruto, I'm fine."

"Ok then….You Ok Sakura?"he asked concerned

."Yeah I'm fine just thinking..."

"What about?"He asked tipping his head

"Sasuke-kun……"

Naruto instantly looked at her "You don't need to worry about him Sakura-chan. He won't run off again!"

"It's not that Naruto" He gave her a confused look "It's just that…he seemed different, I know it's been a while so it shouldn't be shocking. But it's like there's something else…something different that we shouldn't know about."

Naruto blinked "But if we shouldn't know about it why would it be a problem. Unless of course it's dangerous then we can know."

"That's just it. I don't know if what ever I think is going on is dangerous." She sighed "It's very annoying too."

"Well why don't we ask him about it?"

She whacked him over the head "That'd be rude Naruto!"

He rubbed where she'd hit him "You didn't have to hit me…geez." He looked outside "Doesn't look like the snows gunna stop anytime soon either."

"Yeah…mind if I spend the night?

""Sure why not." He said happyily

"Thanks, you know there's one bad thing about the storm….pets are going to get out. I wonder if any ninja will be called in…."

Naruto's eyes went wide at that comment "No….please oh gods no! Anything but that." Whatever he was thinking of seemed to terrify him.

Sakura looked at him with concern "Naruto what's wrong!?!"

"Pet's are going to get loose……"  
"And……"

"Madame Shinji….the crazy cat lady…..if her cat gets out." He paused and put on a voice oddly similar to hers "My poor sweet Tora out there in the freezing cold! Please Hokage-sama I'll pay you handsomely just get your best ninja out there and save my poor Tora!!" He shuddered at the thought

"At least that's a job for Genin…."She pointed out

"you don't understand Sakura! If she can get it that way it'll be an A-rank mission! WE'LL be doing it! I don't wanna chase that dumb cat again."

"Now Naruto that cat isn't dumb, just imprisoned." She pointed out.

"Yeah…it's probably smart for leaving isn't it?"

"Definitely" She agreed

They continued talking for a while about random things as well as verbally abusing Madame Shinji. After a while the subject turned to Tsukiyo and Sasuke. "You really like her huh Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah I mean she's so cute and innocent" She said

"wow that's a shocker, who would've thought anyone could grow up innocent around the snake bastard."

Sakura hit him again "Ow! Sakura what was that for?!?!"

"Just because she grew up around him doesn't mean anything! She really is cute and innocent."

"If you say so…." He lowered his voice to whisper to himself "But she won't be if she keeps hanging around you for long…." "NARUTO!" She screamed hitting him again

* * *

**Hehe…sorry the last few chapters have been so short lately guys. If we're lucky that'll end shortly**. Smiles innocently 


	10. Two Months Later

**Disclaimer: Hey guys I still don't own it...sorry hate to break it to you.**

**Sorry for the lack of updates I went to Florida and then I couldn't update so yeah...life sucks.

* * *

**

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Sasuke sighed lying on the couch. For some reason he had a feeling that something was going to happen and it bugged him greatly. Of course it didn't help that even though Tsunade had allowed him to become a chunin thanks to the opinions of several highly ranked ninja he couldn't go on missions. All and all he was happy that Sakura had taken Tsukiyo to her house for 'female bonding' or spoiling as he put it yesterday because he knew very well it'd be much harder to think with a four year old around especially with him going stir crazy. He was still trying to figure out what it was when Neji walked in the room.

"Penny for your thoughts," He said walking over.

Sasuke looked at him, the Hyuuga had obviously just gotten out of the shower and was towel drying his hair his face still shining from the water. Briefly he allowed himself to gaze at his boyfriend and wish he'd come out shirtless before getting on topic. "It's nothing…"

"It looks like more than nothing." Neji pointed out

Sasuke sighed, the bad thing about Hyuugas…..they always know when you were lying no matter how good you were at it. "I have a feeling that something's going to happen today. I'm just not sure what it is and it's annoying.

Neji was about to comment when he looked at the window suspiciously. "Lee's coming…."

Sasuke looked at him "How do you know that?"

"I'm used to him coming through my window while he runs on rooftops during his ten times of circling the village." He replied

Sasuke sighed wishing he'd never asked. However as Neji had said, mere minutes later Lee had arrived coming in through the window. "Neji, Sasuke" he said straightening "Our youthful senseis have sent me with a message for both of you. Both f our teams are going to meet at the bridge in one hour before going our separate ways. Gai-Sensei has sworn that he will bring Kakashi-sensei on time and if he doesn't he will run around Konoha twenty times on his hands with bricks strapped to his feet!"

Sasuke blinked trying to make sense of it all through a throbbing headache that was forming. Neji however took it all into stride and had already found a way to get Lee to leave. "Thanks for the information Lee, it'd be terrible if we were late and Kakashi wasn't." he paused as if thinking; "I wonder….does Sakura know?"

Lee instantly reacted "No I don't think she does!" He began to talk about the wonders of the youthful love he had for Sakura. After he finished he looked at Neji "I must go tell my wonderful Sakura about the meeting!" He was halfway out the window when he turned to Neji "Oh and Neji Tenten seems to think you've been acting weird for a while….expect her to ask you about it." With those words he was off in a blur of green.

Sasuke was strongly resisting the urge to crush something. Suddenly something dawned on him "Neji….you've been acting weird?"

The Hyuuga shrugged sitting next to him "Not that I've been aware of but I might be." His normally pale skin grew even paler as a thought dawned on him "Oh no…"

Sasuke looked at him "What's 'Oh no'?"

"You remember the morning after you returned, when Tenten was here?" he nodded. "That morning when I had put you in the room when I walked out Tenten had just let herself into the house."

"Wait you don't mean….." he sighed irritably not liking where this was going

He nodded "if she assumed what I think she did……we're screwed."

Sasuke frowned "Any ideas."

"We have three options, ask her what she's talking about, lie, or tell them about our relationship."

Sasuke sighed "decisions, decisions. I'm not positive but I don't think my team will mind much if at all."

Neji nodded "I can nearly guarantee the worst we'll get from Lee and Gai-sensei is a speech about 'youthful love' or 'love melting the ice around our hearts.'" Sasuke gave him a strange look "You REALLY don't wanna know."

"I can tell" He chuckled lightly "So we tell them then?"

Neji nodded "It's better now when we can do it together than being asked alone." He paused and sighed heavily, shoulders sagging.

Sasuke frowned sitting up "What's wrong?"

Neji sighed again "My family….Hinata won't care and Hanabi probably won't either but….the rest of the clan…."

Sasuke bit his cheek, during the past two months he'd rarely thought of the Hyuuga Clan. They'd never been a bigger part of his life as a child any more than a 'rival clan'. And Neji having moved out of the compound had more or less gotten rid of any need to think of them. He closed his eyes trying to remember what Naruto had told him about the Hyuuga Clan history other than the curse mark. Then he remembered, even if it had been his own choice….what had happened to Neji's father. And now the idea of them being separated…he realized he was actually slightly afraid of the prospects.

Suddenly he felt arms wrap around him. He instinctively leaned against Neji letting the others warmth sooth him. "I don't give a damn." Neji murmured "I'm happy with you. Whether or not they like it I won't leave you because the elders tell me to." He paused and added in a slightly happier tone. "Besides if Naruto doesn't mind and we tell him they have complaints….well they'll a bit of a demon problem."

Sasuke laughed softly, now that he thought about it. Even if those old men minded there was a good prospect of them having a fight on their hands.

Neji let him go "Come on Sasuke…we'll be late."

------------Brief Time skip-------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Neji arrived at the bridge, both slightly nervous about the possibilities of what could happen. So far Sai, Naruto, Lee, Sakura and Tsukiyo were there. Greeting them with a brief nod Neji leaned against the bridge to think while Tsukiyo promptly hugged her father. A small nearly invisible smile made its way to his face. It was touching to see how much Sasuke cared about his daughter and he knew that even if Sasuke hadn't told him he'd left Sound for her both to save her from Orochimaru and to save her from losing a parent to someone, especially when in all technicalities it was to your second parent.

A moment later Tenten walked up and after greeting them cheerfully began to talk with Sakura, studying them however he had a good feeling that his suspicions were right.

Naruto sighed loudly "Where are they?" he complained

Lee looked at him "Gai –sensei has one minute left to get Kakashi-sensei here."

Naruto just stared at him struck dumb by the fact Lee knew that without a watch. As he was staring Gai and Kakashi appeared and Neji began the traditional tuning out of his and Lee's morning greetings.

"And now" Gai said clapping his hands together "we part and train."

Neji sighed, it would be now if ever.

Tenten seemed to agree with him because she looked at Gai. "First I have a question for Neji…." He looked at her pretending to wonder what it was. "Has something been going on lately you've been acting differently…."

Neji sighed as Sakura decided to use this as an opportunity too "You know you've been acting differently too, Sasuke-kun."

Naruto nodded "they're right ya know…."

Sasuke sighed '_it's a conspiracy they're all against us…….'_

Neji had a comment before they began the planned explanation that could only be done by these two boys. "First off, Sai, Lee, Gai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, anything to add to that?" They shook their heads in unison looking slightly confused. "Good." He looked at Sasuke and raised an eyebrow smiling slightly conveying a message '_ready?'_

A nod '_yes'_

In unison they turned to face their teammates and with straight faces, with no emotion in their voices spoke as one. "We're a gay couple."

For a moment everything was silent, then Sai shattered it in a very simple way, he burst out laughing. Neji just stared at him with a raised eyebrow waiting for it to sink in, him to stop laughing, or the explosion sure to come. Whatever came first was good for him.

Slowly it seemed to sink into their teammates; Lee was the first to move. He walked towards them. "You two are serious about this? No joke?"

"Yes Lee" replied Neji looking him straight in the eyes "We're dead serious."

He was silent for a moment then looked Sasuke straight in the eyes "I'm glad to know that Neji has finally found someone who makes him happy," he said oddly calm. "But," he continued growing serious "If you hurt my friend in any way or form you will regret it until no end."

Thankfully Lee's approval seemed to wake the others who mostly seemed fine with it. Gai especially didn't seem to mind because after enforcing Lee's threat he began to talk about 'the springtime flowers of youthful love'. Kakashi not nearly as vibrant in his approval merely nodded smiling under his mask, his visible eye reflecting his happiness for his student. Naruto and Sakura were perfectly fine with it as well once they'd gotten over their friends sexual preferences congratulating the two of them. Tenten however seemed forced as she congratulated the two and Sai didn't move at all.

After several minutes the teams prepared to go their separate ways. Before they left however Neji walked over to Sasuke and kissed him softly on the lips before walking away. Mere moments after they left with Sasuke standing there slightly shocked he, Naruto and Sakura had a new task; trying to answer Tsukiyo's question of 'Daddy, what's a gay couple?' without tainting her young mind.

* * *

Ok something tells me that their teams reactions kinda suck. but I couldn't think of anything else so...yeah

Read and Review


	11. Later that day

**Hey everyone today I have something to say. There's someone we should all thank. Do you remember when fanfiction wouldn't let us upload and then the alerts system didn't work? Well I do and friends of mine (atrawolf) have discovered that talking about an RPG character fixed it so everyone thank Tsuno!! And to make it better reviewers get Tsuno cookies too.**

**Tsuno: You have me cookies?**

_Yup their Tsunolicious_

**Tsuno: I don't want to know how you know that./Eats cookie/ is this cannibalism??**

_I don't know ask atrawolf not me...geez oh and guys don't kill me ok _

**Disclaimer: Guys Neji and Sasuke aren't in a relationship in the manga so that means I don't own Naruto /frowns/ Oh I don't own Tsuno either**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Later that day Neji was sitting on the couch reading a scroll when Sasuke and Tsukiyo walked in. Tsukiyo promptly went to go play with some toys Sakura had spoiled her with. "I'm going……to die." He stated bluntly.

Neji stood up looking at the Uchiha closely "Really now you don't look like it." He commented "What happened?"

Sasuke glared at him "Explain to a four year old what a gay couple is." He replied "Then tell me how life is."

Neji sighed ignoring the death glare walking over to him and slipping behind him. Wrapping his arms around the others waist he spoke "really now….what'd you decide to tell her?"

Sasuke sighed easing into the other's grip. "When to guys are 'very close friends'"

Neji chuckled softly leaning into the others ear "I suppose that makes sense."

Sasuke shuddered as the breath caressed his ear. He sighed softly as fingers softly caressed his stomach. "Mmm, Neji…"

Neji smirked into Sasuke's neck feeling the others soft shudders. Gently he pushed the other onto the couch and pinned him too it.

Sasuke tipped his head back as Neji nibbled his neck to give the Hyuuga more access to the skin.

The two boys were completely absorbed in each other, Neji on top of Sasuke on the couch. Therefore they were very startled and extremely annoyed when a loud caw interrupted them. Neji pushed himself up and stared at the falcon perched on the window sill before walking over to the interfering bird while Sasuke swore under his breath. "What's that god damn Hokage want now?" he snarled quietly.

Neji read through the scroll only his eyes showing his irritation. Sasuke's eyes rested on the Hyuuga as he shooed away the falcon. "Well, what's she want now?"

"A mission," Sasuke frowned, that meant Neji would be gone a while "For both of us by the looks of it."

Sasuke looked up "Wait, what?!"

"The scroll says that she wants you and me for a mission and to bring Tsukiyo with us." Neji replied

Sasuke sighed "it's about damn time I'm going stir crazy!"

Neji chuckled softly "If you're so excited go get your daughter and let's get going."

Sasuke nodded and returned a moment later followed by Tsukiyo. With practiced ease he helped his daughter on his back so they could travel faster and within seconds the group was on their way.

Several minutes later they arrived at the Hokage's tower and walked in. Arriving at the doors to Tsunade's office Sasuke knocked. "Come in." She called

They walked in to see not just Tsunade but Naruto and Sakura. "You called" Sasuke stated

"Yes, Neji, Sasuke, I'm sending you two on an assassination mission. The Village Hidden In The Mist recently had a ninja leave the village. He's entered Fire Country and I want you two to track him down and kill him."

Neji nodded "Very well, but what do you want us to do with Tsukiyo?"

The Hokage motioned to Sakura and Naruto "One of these two will take care of her."

Tsukiyo looked at her dad. She didn't understand the assassination part but she knew where she wanted to stay if they were going away. "Daddy can I stay with Sakura-san? I don't wanna stay with fishcake…."

The ninja stared at her, finally Naruto managed to say something "F-fishcake?!? Sasuke what are you teaching her?"

Sasuke shrugged innocently "what on the way home she asked what your names mean. It's not my fault she wants to call you that."

"Why you little-"

"Calm down Naruto," Tsunade ordered sharply "Sakura will take Tsukiyo tonight. Neji, Sasuke I want you two to leave by 7am tomorrow morning. Understood?"

"Hai Tsunade-sama." They said in unison.

Being dismissed the group left the Hokage to her paperwork or more likely sake while they talked. After a while they reached the spot where they would leave Sakura, Naruto and for the night Tsukiyo. Before they left Tsukiyo hugged Sasuke "Bye Daddy, bye Neji, be careful." She said before following Sakura home.

Free of the others Sasuke and Neji raced home and arrived as the sun began to set. Working swiftly the two ninja began to pack for the mission shoving kunai, shurkien, soldier pills and of course extra clothing into their bags for the next morning. However despite their speed it was dark out by the time their bags were packed.

Sasuke fell onto the bed with a soft sigh Neji lying next to him. "What's wrong?" Neji asked

Sasuke turned towards him "What do you have some built in radar that tells you when something's bugging me?"

"No," he replied "You just seem distracted." He pointed out

Sasuke sighed "It's my first trip out of the village since I got here. Something tells me it's gunna be more than a simple assassination."

Neji looked at him "Life's rarely easy, you've just gotta take it as it comes."

Sasuke smirked "and if I don't want to?"

Neji returned the smirk and pinned Sasuke to the bed with the skill and speed only a ninja could possibly posses. "Then you're screwed, literally of course."

"Wha-Hey get off me!" Sasuke stammered his protests silenced by a kiss from Neji. "Mmm, point taken." he mumbled twining his fingers in the Hyuuga's hair claiming himself to Neji and his touch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tsuno hide me they're done reading!!! But hey guys it's rated 'T' so it's not my fault right. Just don't kill me for no detail ok. Cause I've got a feeling some of you now want my head….remember Tsuno cookies.**


	12. I'm baaaaccckkkk

**I'm SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOO Sorry guys. I feel terrible I haven't updated in like a month. To make life worse I've had the chapter plotted but I've barely had time to breath let alone type. Plus I can't type a chapter the same way I think it. Either way never join Chautauqua County Chorus, Select Chorus and a history club (I don't care about your opinion on it but if there are five people and all of them are friends you get totally insanity and a documentary). Thankfully Schools out on the 13****th**** (which has got to be a good omen) and I only have two exams.**

* * *

Neji and Sasuke were in the forest near the Village Hidden in the Mist. They were after a rouge ninja named Kai. They'd been gone for three days and on the previous day had found him. He'd been talking quietly with a group of four men. Sasuke had said he'd never seen them in sound but you couldn't be too careful.

Neji contacted Sasuke, who was closer to the man, through the radio headset. "Is he still alone Sasuke."

The Uchiha's voice contacted him "Yes his friends left about an hour ago. Their Chakra signatures have vanished completely from my range. Do you see them?"

Neji paused activating the Byakugan. He couldn't sense anyone nearby and saw nothing other than a lone traveler returning to a nearby town they'd stayed at. "Alls clear hear. Give me two minutes and I'll be there before we take care of him"

"Good" Neji could hear the smirk in the other boy's voice as he prepared for the attack.

Neji closed his eyes and mere moments later appeared at Sasuke's side kunai in hand. Byakugan still activated, he surveyed the man and chuckled.

Sasuke stared at him "What's so funny?" he asked puzzled

Neji smirked "He's a big guy right?"

"Yeah, so."

"I don't think the Mizukage realized that his chakra levels are so pathetic it's hilarious. Combine that with his size and I've met a six year old who could beat him."

Sasuke frowned "that's disappointing. I wanted a good fight." He drew a kunai. "what can you do though?" he commented.

At an invisible signal both boys ran forward and split up. Neji appeared behind him first and Byakugan activated tapped him on the shoulder. The instant he turned Sasuke appeared and thrust the Kunai deep into his back. As insurance Neji hit him in the chest hard and stepped away.

Sasuke stared at the body for a moment "That was pathetically easy."

Neji nodded once "Let's go Sasuke. Those ninja he was talking to know something's up. I'd rather get back without any incident."

Sasuke sighed "I wouldn't mind another fight but you're right. I suppose keeping the bloodshed to a minimum is a good idea." He took a deep breath "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" The corpse burst into flames and Sasuke nodded to himself. "Let's go home."

Smiling slightly Neji followed Sasuke deactivating his Byakugan. They traveled like this for a while scarcely speaking the entire way home. They'd just paused for a break when Neji stiffened. Sasuke turned towards him sensing something was wrong "Neji? What's wrong?"

Neji didn't reply instead tackling Sasuke to the ground as kunai flew at them from behind.

Sasuke instantly realized who it was, the chakra was the same as Kai's friends but this time bloodlust and murderous intent were contained in it.

Out of the shadows stepped the four ninja. Sasuke instantly froze recognizing the headbands they wore. Sound headbands. "N-no" he whispered, he couldn't go back there.

Neji gave Sasuke a quick glance before turning to the ninja. He spoke in a quiet whisper laced with venom "Leave now. Before I take the chance from you."

One of the ninja, a female spoke "No we don't want to," She raised a hand and instantly the four moved to attack from all sides. Neji's reaction was pure instinct, they wouldn't lay a hand on Sasuke. "8 Trigrams :Palm Rotation!!" Instantly they were barred by a wall of chakra. Sliding fluently to his next move Neji targeted the nearest ninja, the girl who'd spoken, "8 Trigrams : Empty Palm!" she gave a scream of pain as he switched from that to a kunai and proceeded to slice her. He turned towards Sasuke still frozen and a large bulky ninja going towards him. Lunging for him he delivered a barrage of blows and hit him hard on the chest stopping his heart.

Blood boiling he turned to the other two staring at him, terrified as he stared at them kunai drawn, covered with their companions blood. He took half a step forward and they fled for their lives.

The fight dying down he turned to Sasuke. The other boy was just coming out of whatever had held him still. "Sasuke" he murmured questioningly

Sasuke stared at him "I froze up." He whispered. "I couldn't move while you fought. You could have…..you could have died because of me."

Neji shook his head "No I couldn't have. You needed me didn't you?" Sasuke stared at him "If you need me I'll be there." He promised gently.

Sasuke shook his head murmuring "Baka"

Neji chuckled "Come on let's go home. I REALLY need a shower now."

Sasuke nodded and they ran the rest of the way home reaching it faster than expected. However when they got to the apartment both knew that something was wrong. Their fears were only confirmed by the sight of Sakura and Shikamaru sitting outside it. Sasuke ran over to them "Sakura!! What's wrong."

Sakura looked over to him, sadness in her eyes " It's-Sasuke I don't believe it but, Tsukiyo's gone."

* * *

Ok guys I'll admit I've been planning this since like chapter four. Hopefully I'll get the chance to update soon and you guys will find out what happens to cute innocent Tsukiyo 


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry guys I planned to update like last……Wednesday but life kinda sucks right now. One of my best friends is moving and I've got relationship problems. The only reason I actually typed this was to briefly escape my life. So once more sorry. **

* * *

Sasuke froze staring at the two of them "W-what?!?"

Sakura shook her head sadly "She just vanished Sasuke-kun I must have left for maybe three minutes but when I got back she was gone."

Sasuke closed his eyes, thinking "Was there a note, a familiar chakra signature, anything?"

Sakura sighed "No, nothing…."

Sasuke's eyes snapped open as realization of what had happened earlier hit him. "That goddamned fucking bastard!" he growled

Sakura blinked "What Sasuke who's a bastard."

"Orochimaru," he growled "On the way back Neji and I were attacked by ninja. Sound ninja. He must have used them to distract us and to tell whoever took her we would be back soon."

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke speaking for the first time. "And why would they wait for you to be nearly here instead of leaving sooner and getting more distance from you exactly?"

Neji sighed "They don't want her." He replied. Getting confused he continued "All Orochimaru wants is the Sharingan. There's no guarantee that Tsukiyo will even get it. But if he took her when Sasuke and I were nearly back he'd be easier to follow. Much easier. I don't know what his plan is whether it's a trade her for Sasuke or if he just wants both of them. But that's probably all he wants, Sasuke."

They were all quiet for a moment before Sasuke shifted Sharingan activating. "Well if he wants me, he'll need to fight me."

Sakura froze "Sasuke we need to tell Tsunade –sama before we do anything."

Sasuke shook his head "Telling the old hag will just take time. I may not have much time to catch up with them."

"Then we're going with you." Neji said

Sasuke turned to him "Hell no. He wants me. Not you, not Sakura and not Shikamaru. Bringing someone along will only cause more problems both for me and you. I go alone."

"But Sasuke…."Sakura began.

"No buts." Sasuke ordered "I go alone no one else will get hurt because of me." With those words he vanished running off.

"Well," Neji said looking to the others "That leaves me no choice. You're both willing to come along?" They nodded "Then get weapons and anyone else willing to help. Don't tell Tsunade and catch up as soon as you can. I'll stall Sasuke."

Nodding the other two vanished in search of their friends.

Ten minutes later Sasuke was running through the woods focused solely on the faint traces of Orochimaru's chakra signature. Pausing briefly to catch his breath he heard someone come up behind him. "Did you really think I'd let you come alone Sasuke?"

The Uchiha boy turned "Neji I told you! I'm doing this alone!"

Neji looked him straight in the eye "And I told you I'm coming." Seeing the other boy was about to interrupt he continued "If you do this alone you'll die or Orochimaru will use you as his body."

"I don't care Neji I'm after my daughter."

Neji's voice grew furious "You DON'T CARE?!? You don't care that if Orochimaru leaves Tsukiyo alone she'll be left in the middle of a forest without someone to care for her? You don't care that if you die Orochimaru will take Tsukiyo and if she doesn't have the Sharingan she'll most likely be used to have children with it? You don't care that you're leaving your friends behind? You don't care you're leaving ME behind? Sasuke you left the village once for yourself and we fought to get you back. Now that we have you back you aren't going near Orochimaru alone."

Sasuke froze "If anyone comes with me they may be killed….." he whispered

Neji lowered his voice "Maybe you should listen to Naruto more often. He fights for those important to him. Maybe you're important to your friends."

Sasuke blinked "I-" he began "…..you're right"

"Yes, I am." He replied simply.

"Right well let's go." He said turning

"Not so fast Teme!" Naruto's voice called sharply. "You're not going anywhere without us."

Out of the trees came Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba and Hinata. Naruto grinned "Now we can go Sasuke."

Sasuke shook his head slightly "He really was right." He paused "Alright let's go"

* * *

**Sorry it's a bit short but hey it's something. Expect the next chapter most likely in about three weeks.**


	14. end

**Sorry it took so long guys, life's been hell lately but I think I have it mostly figured out. Mostly. Anyways good news is my friend that moved only lives an hour away and might come back in two years, I got an iPod and the best stuff of the summers coming out. I know the chapters kinda short and I'm sorry but considering I can't write fight scenes you might be lucky…. **

**Warning: this may contain poorly written fight scenes **

* * *

Sasuke sighed perching on a branch staring at the group of sound ninja. They were in a small clearing surrounded by trees with a small pond on one side. It took all of his self control not to just charge in and grab Tsukiyo. He dug his fingers into the bark waiting for his team mates to get to their positions surrounding the clearing. The plan was simple. Take out the fifteen sound ninja around Orochimaru while Sasuke dealt with him and Sakura dealt with Kabuto.

His eyes went to his daughter, tied to a tree, unconscious. '_He'll pay for this'_ he thought. He saw the bushes on the other side of the bushes rustle and braced himself knowing the attack would begin soon.

Suddenly out of the bushes charged Akamaru, Kiba on his back shouting a battle cry. The others flew from the trees as well, all armed to kill. Sasuke himself drew his katana and leapt for Orochimaru ready to kill the bastard where he stood. The first attack went to his throat a vague attempt to end the battle immediately but Orochimaru obviously expected that and dodged easily. The other man drew a sword and they began to fight, Sasuke aiming to kill Orochimaru merely aiming to catch him. Orochimaru lunged for Sasuke his sword aimed for the Uchiha's arm. Sasuke dodged the attack and turned to see his opponents head coming towards him aiming to bite into his body. Sasuke lept back and continued to slash at the other man aiming for every vital point merely scratching the skin never once dealing anything remotely fatal.

Hearing a crash he turned seeing Akamaru and Kiba taking on two ninja at once having slammed a third into a tree. Nearby Naruto had shadow clones galore beating the shit out of every Sound ninja he could reach.

Panting for breath he returned his attention back to Orochimaru suddenly realizing how exhausted he was. A combination of the mission and fighting the Sannin here and now was pure torture and his thoughts instantly went to Neji, who had to be worse off than Sasuke after fighting off the decoy ninja as well, as he dodged Orochimaru's attacks the other man having switched to using several snakes to try and get him.

Sasuke tried not to think about Neji as he attacked Orochimaru wanting the other man to suffer the way he deserved. It was his fault he'd almost killed Naruto, it was his fault Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji had almost died, his fault his daughter was unconscious. Though he hated himself for it Sasuke forced himself to think about their near death experiences, forced himself to use that fury for energy.

As he lashed at Orochimaru the sound of metal clashing echoing throughout the field not only from their battle but the others he remembered something Naruto had told him around the time he'd begun to think Naruto suspected a relationship between him and Neji, '_I think I know the best thing about having a wind element Teme. Wind and Fire work together to make the fire stronger' It_ had shocked Sasuke greatly to hear those words. Naruto had simply meant that he would help Sasuke when he needed it most.

Suddenly an idea hit him. It was a long shot but it just might be the only way to end the battle. He began to move around Orochimaru lashing with his sword, directing the battle as far away from Tsukiyo as he could get it. Once he was satisfied with his surroundings he began to form the proper hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!!" As the fire flew from his mouth Sasuke aimed it not at Orochimaru but at the grass at his feet instantly setting it on fire.

A look of confusion formed on the other mans face as he watched the attack before starting a water style jutsu "Water Release: Great Waterfall Jutsu!"

Sasuke smirked he'd been waiting for that knowing the attack would be aimed for him as well as the fire and began to perform his next jutsu. Summoning the remaining chakra to his hands he began to charge Orochimaru through his attack "Chidori!!" The attack instantly sliced through Orochimaru's Jutsu and hit the other man in the chest.

Pulling his now blood covered hand from Orochimaru's corpse he smirked. Turning he saw the others had nearly finished Shikamaru holding Kabuto still while Sakura delivered her last punch and Neji and Hinata fighting side by side to finish the last few off.

Smiling slightly he wiped the blood off his hand and onto his pants as he walked over to Tsukiyo. Crouching down his smile widened as she began to move. Drawing a kunai he cut the ropes and tightly embraced his daughter, al of his worry finally showing itself.

Hearing a quiet chuckle he looked up to see his friends all standing there none terribly injured. Naruto smiled "See Teme? What'd I tell you we're all fine!!"

Letting go of Tsukiyo Sasuke stood up "So sue me! I grew a soul and worried for once."

Neji wrapped his arms around Sasuke, smirking slightly "See Sasuke, everything turned out fine after all." He murmured

Sasuke laughed lightly. "So far Neji…..tomorrow's the hard part. We get to tell your uncle."

* * *

**And so they all lived happily ever after blah, blah, blah. Whoo! Yay!! This is the first chapter story I've actually finished. Once more I'm really sorry for the long wait and I would now like to thank all of my reviewers. **

_**So Thanks to: **_

**DancingDragonBlaze **

**Curtis Zidane Ziraa **

**Kuyeng13 **

**Dragon77 **

**Mizuki Hikari **

**Dragon **

**Heishu Hyuuga **

**Hello Mitty **

**Niver **

**Dazed Dreamer **

**Sabaku No Izumi **

**Twilit **

**Galerian57 **

**Kawaii-Akurushii-Kitsune **

**sAyUrI-aNbU **

**Jaden Isabella **

**Mr. Harlequin **

**This abandoned account **

**Thank you all so much you were all so nice to review and reading them made my dreary days very nice. Completed 12:50 am August 17 2007 **

** Oh and I have two friends Liviyan and Atrawolf who would love some of the support you guys gave me **


End file.
